Patty Cake!
by PunkMichPhantom
Summary: A boring day at Danny's house turns into a funny and romantic adventure with a game of patty cake! Summary stinks, but its really funny! Oneshot!


**I just feel like doing a one-shot that has nothing to do with a ghost fight and drama and… yeah. This will be kind of funny…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

"Are you guys as bored as I am?" Sam asked her two best friends, one of which was her boyfriend. The two boys nodded their heads, not even bothering to look up. They were all hanging out in Danny's room, lying around with nothing to do. It was raining outside, so they couldn't do anything out there, and no ghosts were attacking today.

"Is there anything fun to do at your house, Danny?" Tucker asked. Danny just rolled his eyes and smiled.

"I have one thing in mind…" Danny put on a romantic face and looked over at Sam, who blushed like crazy.

"No making out, Danny! Something that the three of us can do?" Tucker was a little annoyed at Danny, but didn't bother to hide his smile. He knew that Danny and Sam have always liked each other. Now that the whole world knew Danny's secret, it just made Paullina sad every time he walked past her.

Danny just rolled his eyes again. Suddenly, he had an idea.

"Hey guys! You know that game back in preschool… umm… How did it go again?" Danny put a hand to his chin thoughtfully and thought it over for a few moments. His eyes lit up and he snapped his fingers.

"I got it now! It was that hand clapping game that the littler girls used to play… I think it went something like 'Patty-cake, patty-cake, baker's man…' Aw man! I forget the rest!" Danny thrust a hand to his forehead and leaned back against his bed. Tucker was sitting in a bean bag chair and Sam was sitting at Danny's computer looking up information for her science project… well, really Danny's and hers, but you get the point. She overheard Danny singing the old memory… I mean… song, and started giggling to herself. Tucker noticed this and raised an eye brow.

"What is it, Sam? Do you remember the song Danny was just singing?" Tucker asked, smirking and trying to hide a small chuckle. Sam stopped typing on the computer, turned the chair around, and crossed her arms.

"How could I not?" Sam smirked, "Danny was the one who first taught it to me!" Sam got out of her chair and walked over to Danny, patting him on the head as if he were some sort of dog.

"Now what, Sam? Do I get a doggy treat for teaching you the lamest song ever?" Danny put up both of his hands, as if they were paws, and began to make whimpering noises. Sam just giggled at her boyfriend.

"Not just yet, Danny. Roll over! Roll over boy!" Sam got out a granola bar from her back pack and was waving it over his head. She and Tucker laughed hysterically when his eyes were following it from side to side. Sam tried again.

"C'mon, Danny! Be a good boy and roll over," Sam taunted, teasingly. Danny grunted, but lay down on his bed and rolled over, nearly knocking Sam over the edge. Tucker was on the floor, laughing with tears streaming down his face. He just had to take off his glasses and wipe away the tears.

"Dude, you are way too funny! Now seriously, how did that old song go again, Sam? You said you remembered it and- JUST GIVE DANNY THE STUPID GRANOLA BAR ALREADY!" Sam was keeping the granola bar out of Danny's reach while Danny was nearly toppling over her to get the bar. Soon enough, the two love birds fell off of the bed and onto the ground. The granola bar went underneath Danny's dresser. Sam and Danny looked at each other, and then they both scrambled up and shoved their hands underneath the dresser.

Tucker couldn't stand it anymore. He was choking out his laughs and he wouldn't stop looking over there. Danny finally stopped moving his arm around underneath the dresser and shouted out, "I GOT IT!" He pulled his hand out from beneath and quickly unwrapped the granola bar's wrapper. Danny shoved about half of it into his mouth, but something didn't seem right to him. He spit it out of his mouth and Sam and Tucker laughed all the while.

"EEEEWWW! GROSS! IT'S TOFU!" Danny shouted and ran out of the room, but not before dropping the granola bar made out of tofu. He leaped down the stairs three or four at a time and ran into the kitchen, Sam and Tucker following close behind. Sam and Tucker were laughing as they got into the kitchen and saw Danny's parents sitting at the table, looking more confused and entertained as ever.

Danny reached into a cupboard, pulled out a glass, didn't even bother to shut it, ran to the sink, and filled it up with water. Quickly, he gulped it all down without even taking a breath in between. Jack and Maddie looked at each other and smiled when they saw Sam and Tucker laughing hysterically on the floor. Danny was gasping for air as he slammed the glass onto the counter.

"Honey… what are you doing?" Maddie asked, trying to suppress her giggles. Danny was still gasping, which only made Sam and Tucker laugh harder. When Danny finally caught his breath, he started laughing, too.

"Hehe, I'm so- sorry Mom. It-i-pfsh HAHAHAHA! Oh man, I'm sorry. It's a really long story. Jack and Maddie exchanged glances, which only made the three teens laugh even harder. Sam suddenly thought of something.

"OK, how can one simple game of patty-cake turn into a granola rampage for water?" Sam barely got out her sentence because she was laughing so hard. Jack and Maddie couldn't stand it any longer. They burst out laughing, which only made everyone else laugh even harder (if that was possible).

About ten minutes later, everyone clamed down. Maddie tried to get her son to explain what had happened earlier.

"Umm, Danny, what on earth was going on just a few minutes ago?" Maddie asked, putting a hand to her forehead. The three teens just rolled their eyes.

"Mrs. Fenton, like Danny just said, it's a LONG story, emphasis on the LONG!" Sam walked over to Danny and put an arm around his shoulder. She gave him a romantic look and Danny gave one back.

"So, ah, do you want me to teach you how play patty-cake now?" Sam asked. Tucker laughed even harder at this than ever. Danny just chuckled and said, "Yeah, sure. Why not?"

Danny transformed into Danny Phantom and picked up Sam bridal style and flew her into his room. Tucker waited downstairs for a few moments before you could hear laughing and slapping. Tucker smiled and shook his head. He ran upstairs and opened Danny's bedroom door to revel the couple, sitting on the bed and clapping their hands to the rhythm of the song.

"Patty-cake, patty-cake, baker's man. Bake me a cake as fast as you can," Danny and Sam sang together. They started rolling their hands around their other one, "Roll it," Here Danny couldn't help but suppress a giggle while patting an imaginary cake on his palm. "And pat it, and mark it with a 'B,'" They pretended to draw the letter 'B' on their hand. "And put it in the oven for you and me." Danny pointed at Sam as she pointed at Danny. The last and final hand movement before they broke down into tears of laughter was pointing at themselves. Tucker collapsed to the floor and had to clench his stomach.

"Oh man! That was hilarious! You guys crack me up! See, now I would NEVER do anything that stupid! Pfsh Hahaha!" Tucker struggled to get it out because he was laughing so hard. Nobody in the room could breathe that's how hard they were laughing. Suddenly, their laughing fit was interrupted when a song started playing.

"Patty-cake, patty-cake, baker's man. Bake me a cake as fast as you-." Tucker picked up his cell phone and blushed a deep shade of red. Sam and Danny continued to laugh while Tucker was listening to the other line of his phone.

"Hi mom…" Tucker mumbled loud enough for his mom to hear, but hopefully low enough so that Danny and Sam couldn't hear him. Unfortunately for him, they did and were nearly turning purple in the face because of how hard they were laughing. "OK, mom…. Alright….. But!... Do I have to...? Ugh, fine….. Love you too, mom….. Bye," Tucker hung up his phone and turned to face his two friends, who were still laughing very hard.

"Guys, I gotta go home now. My mom wants me home in time for dinner. I- Hey look!" Tucker pointed out of the window where the sun was shining and the sky was a deep sky blue. The birds were singing and a few of Danny's younger neighbors were outside playing while the older ones were either mowing the lawn or working in the garden. A few people walked by for a… well, walk. The three of them all looked at each other before laughing for what seemed to be the billionth time that day.

"OK, maybe we shouldn't have been playing 'patty-cake' and we could've gone outside to do something," Danny said. Sam and Tucker just rolled their eyes.

"Seriously guys, I gotta go home now. I'll see ya tomorrow at school. Bye!" Tucker waved and ran out of Danny's room.

"Bye!" Sam and Danny replied in unison. Sam sighed as she heard the front door slam shut. They were silent for a few minutes before Sam was about to get off the bed and back to the computer where she was to finish the science project.

Sam sighed again, pushed herself off of the bed, and tried to make her way over to the computer, but someone grabbed her wrist. She spun around, only to reveal Danny giving one of his famous side smiles, but this one was more romantic. Sam got the idea and sat gently on the bed next to him. They gazed into each other's eyes for a few moments before leaning in and kissing. Danny decided to deepen the kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist. Sam decided to deepen it, too and slowly her arms crept up the sides of Danny's arms and around his neck. They lost balance and fell over so that they were lying down on the bed. Danny stopped for a second. Sam was confused until she saw what Danny did.

He slowly made his way over to the door and closed it. He turned around, almost in a dancing motion, and ran over to the bed where her jumped on top of Sam and held her waist.

"What are you doing, Danny James?" Sam asked in her fake sly tone with a smirk. Danny just smiled.

"Well, that would ruin the fun for everyone, wouldn't it?" Danny lifted up one of his eye brows and smirked with a side smile combo. Sam just giggled, but soon piped down as he leaned in for another kiss.

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

**So, how did you like my first one-shot? I thought it went pretty well. Tell me what ya think! Was it funny, romantic… funny? lol. R&R please and thank you!**


End file.
